This invention relates to a bottle-shaped container of synthetic resin such as saturated polyester having a ground surface like frosted glass and, more particularly, to a bottle-shaped container of synthetic resin such as saturated polyester incorporating rough surface as frosted glass instead of glossy surface peculiar to synthetic resin and a method of manufacturing the same.
A synthetic resin bottle molded by biaxially oriented blowing process has, since it incorporates various superior mechanical properties such as strength, a wide range of applications in the field of containers for liquid flavoring materials and cosmetics. Inasmuch as the bottle itself is, however, transparent or translucent and accommodates a mirror surface to the touch, it has such disadvantages that it imparts to a user a chilly sense of toughness and makes it difficult to express soft elegance.
A synthetic resin bottle which has coated on its surface a matte coating to form a frosted surface has been proposed. Since such a matte-surface bottle is, however, coated merely by the matte coating on the synthetic resin surface of smooth gloss, the coating easily tends to be separated due to the friction with other articles resulting in partial exposure of the original resin color. Such a bottle cannot have a frosted external appearance of deep outlook, a further disadvantage.
It has also been tried as means for opacifying the outer or surface layer portion of a transparent saturated polyester bottle in white or milky white the utilization of the whitening phenomenon due to the crystallization of the polyester in the saturated polyester bottle and a method of manufacturing the same. However such means merely opacifies the smooth surface of the bottle in white or milky white, but cannot obtain the so-called frosted or ground rough surface on the bottle, resulting in a deteriorated decorative effect on the bottle.